The Darkness, The Storms, and The Raging Seas
by Rilurz
Summary: During the world war two, there was a battle between the children of Zeus and Poseidon against the children of Hades. One son of the king of darkness knew this wasn't his war. He tries to convince the general of the children of Zeus and Poseidon that they don't have to fight. The general doesn't listen, so then darkness meets lightning with a little help from a sea child.
1. The war

**_Europe_**

 ** _Italy, Rome. 1941, the frontlines._**

 ** _Time, 16:25, death count, two thousand demi-gods._**

* * *

 ** _The dark Prince_**

The sound of swords clashing against shields surrounds me, the sound of painful screams surrounds me, and death surrounds me. I stood up dazed, someone had wacked me in the head when my back was turned. I was trying to tell them we don't have to fight, that was a mistake. "AAAHHH!" Someone screamed beside me, I soon fell to the ground, I groaned and my vision was still dazed.

Why would they attack someone who is already hurt? Why not just end me? I've been through too much already. I stared up and saw a boy with deep sea green eyes with short jet black wavy hair. He stared down at me, confused.

* * *

 ** _The son of the sea_**

As I stared down at the guy I was going to kill, thoughts came to me, why are we doing this? Should I actually be killing him? Hesitating will get me killed, but this guy can't do anything to hurt me. Even if he is a son of Hades.

This guy had dark purple eyes, pale skin and long dark hair. But he looked like he was in his early twenties. He also looked to be in a lot of pain. He seemed to be out of it, like he was hit in the head not too long ago. He kept blinking, like I wasn't really here, as I was about to kill him, he moved his legs and tripped me.

"C…Come on man…Don't do this." He said to me and tried to crawl away. Why are we killing them? What did they do? What did we do? I backed off. "Finish him!" Someone ordered behind me.

I looked back and saw our general, even though he is young…Ish, he's still our general. He had lightning piercing eyes, if he glares at you, it's more than enough to get the truth out of you. He was fighting five other sons of Hades. Each one making it difficult to hit. Whenever the general tried to hit them, they would disappear and reappear.

"Cowards!" He shouted angrily.

They laughed and kept wearing him down, but it wasn't working. This guy pretty much worked out his entire life, his physique isn't big, but he's strong, plus he's smart. He shouted frustratedly and then a lightning bolt came from the heavens. All five of the sons of Hades went flying in different directions. One landed beside us, he growled and got up. He disappeared and appeared in front of the general. Instead of fighting with power, he tried using his sword fighting skills.

That is a bad idea.

* * *

 _ **The general**_

Sword fighting, huh? All my life I've been training my ass off, you have no chance. This is for Zeus! I hit him with a lightning fast attack. He had no time to react. I effortlessly killed the rest. They're nothing without those powers.

Useless.

Waste of life trash.

Hahahaha, this war will be over soon. I've had my fun. I looked back at those other two that were fighting. One a son of Hades, the other a son of Poseidon. The son of Poseidon had a terrified look on his face, the other was looking at me sadly. Like he was saying you have no soul. If you did, I'd make sure it wouldn't reach the underworld.

Staring at him, made me a little bit angry. His disappointed gaze was piercing right through my chest, "Like you're any better!" I shouted and went after him. He had trouble getting up. "I am better…" He whispered and then I was on my back without my sword. "I let my guard down once, it won't happen again." The son of Hades told me.

His body seemed to be shimmering in and out of existence, impossible! I swept my legs under him, my legs just went straight through his legs. He slowly advanced. I smiled, "The dark blessing of Hades, huh?"

Well…Two can play at that game, out from the sky, a lightning bolt hit me, making my entire body electrified. Giving me speed and power. Lightning was coming off me, hitting whatever was closest to me. "This is going to be fun!" I exclaimed hysterically.

He growled, "You're all the same! You fight for nothing! No reason! Don't you see this is not our fight!?"

I shot a lightning bolt at him, making him stagger back a few feet. "You're strong…But not for me." I laughed and kept pushing him back. He didn't fight back. But with every shot I took, he would then dodge it. The first, second, third and fourth, I hit him, but then he adapted.

He's a quick learner.

* * *

 _ **The dark Prince**_

I can re-adjust my powers anytime I want. Even if the speed is lightning fast, I'll adjust to it. He doesn't realize how out matched he is, this is what they did to us. We used to like living, but now we want to die. But because it's their fault and they do it to others besides us, we decided to do the same…But I am different, I don't want to die, I don't want to fight, even if I'm forced to, I just don't want to do anything to harm anyone.

There is a reason my dad made me a Dark Prince, he knew I understood why we exist, us, the children of Hades, are here for good. To make our father proud, but because of what others told us, most of us believe that we're evil. And just because Hades lives in the underworld, they think he was always evil, so they decide to do the same. But me, I look on the bright side of things. This isn't our war to fight, it's Zeus, Poseidon and Hades's fight. There is a simple way to avoid all this chaos, all this death. All this pointless fighting.

In due time, I'll tell you everything. But for now. Let's see if this guy can listen to reason, even though I said that he's just like everyone else, the ones who kill for no reason.

"Listen to me. Let's stop this. It's pointless to kill each other, this isn't our war." I offered.

The son of Zeus smiled crookedly. "It's not our war you say? Then please by all means, tell me why we're killing each other, why it all started. Tell me."

Is this guy for real? I hesitated.

He started laughing hysterically. "You go on, and tell everyone this war is pointless? That's awesome!"

"It is!" I snapped. "You really want to know why we kill each other. Do you even know why we do this?" I asked him.

The younger boy quietly said, "B-Because of the great Prophecy?"

I turned and looked at him, so did the son of Zeus.

* * *

 _ **The son of the sea**_

These two…They're both strong, both are evenly matched. I know for sure that this son of Hades is the Dark Prince I've heard of, and then there's the general. He is the best demi-god I have ever met, he's done so much for everyone, and it's impressive how he's survived for twenty seven years. Half of those years he was on his own, or so I'm told. But I kind of believe it.

They stared at me, I felt as if I spoke to suddenly…Which I did. But it's true, we're all fighting each other, because of this 'Great Prophecy' It is said that if one of us, mainly the children of the first three sons of Kronos, reach the age of sixteen, we will either destroy or save Olympus. But…The ones fighting right in front of me. They are well past the age limit of what the Prophecy said. That includes me. These two are past twenty, and I'm nineteen.

So…What the Dark prince has been telling us was true. We don't have to fight each other…But what about the ones that will reach sixteen? "All of us here are over sixteen…He's right we don't have to fight…" I said and gulped. The dark prince nodded and put his sword away, the general smiled and drove his sword straight through the dark princes back, he screamed out in pain, "Ahh!-

The general laughed, "I don't care if we're past sixteen! I never drop an order from father!"

"Well there it is, thanks but could you know…Move this thing?" The dark prince said causally. My mouth hung open, even the general was shocked. "Why won't you just die!?" He growled.

The dark prince smirked, "Sometimes darkness is good to accept. It can hide you from your enemies and trick them. Make them think they've won. I'm not called the prince of darkness for nothing."

* * *

 ** _The general_**

I pulled out my sword aggressively, and then tried another attack. He stood there and yawned, "You done?"

Calm down, he's got you. In my twenty seven years of fighting, I've never come across someone like this. Almost impossible to hit and see. Dammit!

"For now." I snarled.

I backed away from the dark prince and stared at the sea god's brat, "You're lucky you bumped into someone like him. You would've been dead in seconds for hesitating like that." I snapped at him.

He frowned, "But…He made some pretty good points, I-I couldn't just kill him after what he's told me. Plus, he was hurt and couldn't attack me…" The sea son stammered.

"This is a battle field! It doesn't matter if he was hurt from a previous battle, you kill them!" I yelled. He looked guilty, "I-I'm sorry sir…It won't happen again…" He said quietly.

It's hard to find good demi-gods these days.

I looked to the dark prince, "So?" I said. He tilted his head, "What is it?" I sighed, "You wouldn't have told us all that if you didn't have a plan, spit it out." I ordered. He glared at me, "You willing to listen and not try to backstab me?" He asked with a smirk. I smiled crookedly, "Yes, I will."

He looked uncertain, can't blame him. I'm not the nicest guy after all. "Yes I do, but…You guys okay to go back to America?" The dark prince asked. Ah, that damned place…I wouldn't mind, but it's all up to what he has to say.

The Sea son and I nodded, "Sure why not."

This fool…this isn't going to work. "You guys hear of a certain place called the Locus Hotel and Casino?"

I froze up and racked my brain, what is he up too? Is he trying to avoid this war all together? Or is he trying to just live forever without ever lifting a finger to help? If he does this, it'll help no one but himself. "You serious? You selfish son of bitch!" I growled at him.

He held up his hands, "Calm down David." He smiled.

* * *

 ** _The dark Prince_**

The look on David's face is worth all this. Yes this is kind of selfish of me, but this era is done for, and with this Great Prophecy out there, No son of Hades, Zeus or Poseidon is safe. We're all going to die in the end. Which is why all this fighting is pointless.

David King, and this sea kid is Ashton Green. I am Felix Lynch. As Prince of darkness, I should know the names of people I meet. Nah I'm just kidding, these two certain people. I've been watching them for the past three years. Well not the sea kid, he just happened to be in the right places at the right time.

"My plan is too wait it out. We're all adults here…Er, some of us are, but either way, you know this isn't going to end with one side winning and staying alive, no. Everyone is going to die. Do you honestly think they were just going to let us leave? No, they want to wipe us all out. We're the only ones capable of hurting the gods and they see that. They don't care if we're past the age of sixteen, they know these Prophecies never make any sense! It could mean a son of Aphrodite could save Olympus or a son of Hermes, probably a son Apollo. No one knows! They're not going to risk it with us here, because if we're here, then the Great Prophecy is bound to happen." I said to them.

Ashton tried to go through everything I just said, "That can't be true. My father wouldn't agree with this!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and then checked on David. "Everything…Is wrong…No…I've done everything for my father…There's no way he would…"

"I'm just being realistic." I told them.

* * *

 ** _The son of the sea_**

I've never heard the general's name before and I never seen him act this way…But I never thought I would act this way either…After hearing all that…I guess anyone would act the way we're acting. I was in denial, disbelief. I never thought my father would do this, much less listen to it. But then again…The dark prince could be lying…But everything makes sense, we're the key to this damn Prophecy.

"I don't want to believe it…But I guess…It's possible." I muttered.

"No!" David shouted, "It's not true! I've done everything for my father! I have never failed him! There's no way he would have me killed!" He then tried to kill the dark prince once more. It was pointless, the dark prince is unstoppable right now, since he can turn his body into darkness…Even though it's bright out.

David shouted angrily. "I will never believe it!"

He is really mad about this…Why doesn't he see that this could be a lie? Why can't he just use reason? Being negative is not the way to go right now. Like me, I can see how much this makes sense, how much he is right.

You can't argue with the truth. It never ends well.

* * *

 _ **The general**_

My father would never have me killed, I did everything for him, and I've never disobeyed him once. If anything, he'll make me a minor god. I just kept slicing at the Prince of Darkness, "You're lying!" I snarled. He sighed, "I am not lying, and even you could see that, that's what they're doing. We wouldn't be here otherwise. Everything I've said-

My blade had lightning coming off it, every hit before I added lightning to my sword, he's just stood there and let it go through him, but now he's actually dodging my hits. I lounged at him he dodged once more. I smiled smugly, "Aw, are you afraid of lightning? Is it too bright for you?" with every hit he dodged, I gained for speed, "This is pointless!" He said.

Even with my speed, he kept dodging, he didn't even look tired. What is he? "No it isn't! Everything I've done for the past three years isn't pointless!" I flipped my sword and swept my legs under him. He fell on his back, "Ugh…" He groaned, I had my sword at his throat, "Answer me this, all these other children of Hades. Do their deaths mean nothing to you?"

He laid there with no emotion in his eyes, he grabbed my sword with his bare hand and then his hand started bleeding, "I've said this before…It's because of everyone else we're like this." He started to get up, while holding my blade. I was too shocked to even pull away. "We used to care when one of us died! But now!" He closed his hand and my sword turned into shadows…Literally, it felt like air for a second but then there was nothing.

"I can't even feel anything when they die." He continued.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think, this one is going to be really slow, maybe one chapter a week.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	2. A fragment of Felix's past

**_Felix Lynch, son of Hades_**

* * *

I've never wanted to fight back, but every once and awhile…I'd just hurt them a little, you know. Just to scare them. But as each day passes my feelings for the other children of Hades slowly disappear, leaving me with regret, sorrow, and misery. Now it's at its peak, where I actually want to kill someone. I could make him disappear forever, just like that sword of his. David King, it's your fault, and who knows…Maybe Tartarus will be a good place for you.

The last time I've felt like this was when I witnessed my mother's death, but she didn't get killed by a demi-god, or a monster. One day I met two people, a brother and sister. We hit it off pretty quickly, despite them being mortals. They understood the meaning of sadness. Although they didn't show it on the outside, they hid it on the inside, just like I was doing.

Her name was Alice Angel, and her brother's name was Julian Angel. They were happy once, like I was when we were kids, but just a couple years later…Our school was burnt to the ground, once that happened my mother thought it was safest to move. I didn't argue, because back then I knew who and what I was.

My mother's name was Haylee Lynch, she had this habit of scaring people. She was serious, but kind to others. She was happy, but sad because my father was never around. She was brave, but scared to lose me. I can never forget her face when I was born into this world. And I will never forget her.

She had these intense yellow eyes that often scared people. And she had long curly brown hair. Her skin was pale like mine, the only thing I inherited from her…Everything else disappeared.

 ** _Fifth-teen years ago, 1926_**

 ** _Canada, Vancouver, Richmond_**

 ** _11:45_**

"Who do you think did it?" My friend Julian asked, I shook my head completely baffled that someone would do this. "I know school is a pain and everything, but is it worth it to really burn it down?" I asked sadly.

Alice shrugged, "I couldn't care less about that school. I'm just glad it's gone." I frowned, "That's not nice…"

She sighed heavily, "Quit being a baby, you should be happy that you don't have to wake up early for the next seven months."

Sometimes she can be a…Mean person. "But that would mean I can't see you guys as much as before. I can't come over here all the time, my mom worries about me all the time when I leave…" I said.

Alice chuckled, "Momma's boy."

Julian scuffed, "You haven't seen the half of it."

I looked between the twins, "Ah come on! I'm not a momma's boy! And what's wrong with a mother that worries about her kids?"

They sighed in unison, "You always take the fun out of everything, with your damn perfect reasons." Alice said.

"Not to mention the whining." Julian muttered. "You guys are being jerks…" I said and got up. "Here we go." Alice said. I stop and looked her in the eyes, "What?"

She shrugged, "Whenever you get up, you try to leave, but then come back for one of us mainly me. And then you have me take you back to your house. I don't get why you want me to take you, why not this dweb?" She asked, I felt a little hurt, "Because we both don't like the dark…"

Julian's ears turned pink, "I-I'm not scared of the dark!" He stammered. Alice chuckled, "Tell me that without the stutter." She then got up, "Fine, at least it's better than sitting here with him."

Julian grumbled something, "What was that?" Alice asked.

"Come back safely." He muttered. I smiled, at least I'm not the only one that's scared of her…Kind of, I have different feeling about this girl, she's mysterious, which is why I hang around them, "You guys need to grow up." She told us, I scratched my head, "But we're all the same age…Remember?"

She groaned and headed for the door. "Nice one." Julian said as I also left the room. We went down stairs and put on our shoes, "So you want to-

"Not until we leave." Alice cut me off.

I nodded, "Okay."

Once we were out of the house, and about fifty feet away from it, she said, "How many times have I told you not to talk about this other stuff, until we leave and get far enough away from the house?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I just keep forgetting."

This relationship we have is completely hidden from Julian, I can't imagine what he'd do if he found out who I am. This girl right here, found out I was a demi-god. One day she saw me kill a man…Heh, let me say that differently. I killed a monster that looked like a man, right in front of her, but. I had no choice, it was either die or save myself.

Not a very hard choice.

"So, what are you going to kill tonight?" She asked casually, I sighed, "I don't know…I mean it's not easy to find them, plus by now they probably know I'm the one who's been killing their friends. So they're hiding because of me…But they'll come out soon."

Alice looked at concerned, "What do you mean by that?"

I should have kept my mouth shut, "The incident with the school, my mom thinks it was a monster that did it…Whenever something like that happens, we move somewhere new. Somewhere where I'm not known…" I told her sadly.

She sighed deeply, "I guess…I should have seen that coming…"

"Yeah, which is why I've been killing them. So I don't have to move away from you guys, it's been a while since I've had friends that understood me. Heh…I'm ten years old and I'm already killing these things." I chuckled lightly.

Alice tried for a smile, but hearing something like this, you can't put on a real smile. She knows this…But I'm glad she's trying. "Were you telling the truth about the school? You don't know who set it on fire, like do you know if it might have been a monster?" She asked, she sounded a bit scared and hopeful.

I hate to burst her bubble, but I honestly don't know. "I doubt any monster would do something this stupid, even though they're really dumb…But even monsters fear something, and because of that something they fear, they don't do anything to draw attention to themselves." I explained.

Alice shoulders sagged, "Alright…"

"Don't feel sad, we'll meet again." I told her reassuringly.

She nodded, "Yeah." The past two years, I've felt so good. These two are my precious friends, which is why I have to leave. I don't want them to die because of me. "I should be okay here. Tell Julian I'll miss, and that I'm sorry I didn't tell him I was leaving…"

She nodded sadly, "Okay…I guess this is goodbye…" She turned slowly, I can't leave it like this… "Alice." I said and pulled something out of my pocket, "Here…Something to remember me by."

She held out her hands, "But this is…" She examined my dagger, "It's okay…I won't be needing it, my mom got something for me. Hopefully an actual sword." I smiled.

She admired the dagger, "I…Don't know what to say…"

"Okay…Then how about just a hug then?" I asked, she sighed, "I guess so." She opened her arms and welcomed me in a warm hug, I've grown taller in the last two years. I'm not taller than her, but someday I'll be a giant compared to her.

"Well…Goodbye, I'll miss you." She said. I truly hope we meet again. But the life of a demi-god is tough, no one ever has a happy ending. I waved and walked away. I could feel her gaze on my back, "I'm not looking back!" I said, and with that comment she probably rolled her eyes at me. We both hate the cliché things people do, and I hate to say it, sometimes I like it. I mean, that was a god moment to look back, but to honor our friendship, I'm not going to look back.

Ten minutes later I found myself thinking about the fire, who's crazy enough to do something like that? I know monsters don't like to draw attention to themselves. So it couldn't have been them…Right? There's the off chance it was them, but their leader has them gripped tightly, they won't disobey him.

For the past five minutes I've felt a presence following me, I got tired of it, "Who's there?" I turned around to face whoever it was. In front of me was a huge lizard, "Oh, don't mind me." He said, his voice was like a bass. "I can't do that, since you're following me. Plus you're a monster." I told it.

He hissed, "I am not a monster!" He sighed and regained his composer. "Monsters are things that think without actually thinking. They follow orders okay, but that's all they can do. Me on the other hand, can do much more than those…Things" Hearing this huge lizard insult his own kind made me laugh. "That's awesome! Exactly whose side are you on?" I asked.

His yellow eyes closed, "Sides. Is that all you mortals think about?"

"No…" I growled.

He smiled crookedly, "I am my own master, and I am alone. Basically, I'm no one you need to worry about." Easier said than done. "Yes, you're alone…But that doesn't make you any less dangerous." I said.

He sighed and kneeled down, "Boy. Your mother used to say don't fear the darkness, yes?" I froze. "What did you do!?"

He stood up, "Nothing, just asking a question."

My mind was racing, did he see my mom? Is she…No she can't be… "I do not fear the dark."

He turned his back. "Good. It can be an excellent assist, and don't worry about your mother, she's in good hands."

He may be ten feet tall, but it doesn't matter how tall, how strong or how crafty you are, you can't win against someone who's mad. Someone who's lost something. I grabbed the back of his suit and pulled on him as hard as I could. He instantly hit the ground. He sighed, "And here I thought you were the one to see the obvious."

"Shut up and just answer me this, what did you do to my mother? Or what have you had someone else do to my mother?" I snarled, he smiled, "Nothing, simply nothing."

I don't believe him. I just don't.

The street light darkened…No…The darkness around me was moving. "So this is how I die?" He said. My heart stopped beating, but I could still move, I stopped breathing. I put my hand on his chest and he just…Disappeared.

I got up wobbly, I was five minutes away from my house. What if he was telling the truth? But he was a monster, he was bound to die sometime…I made my way to my home, my vision darkened and then it went back to normal, this happened every minute. I was at the front door, I fell forward and the door was gone.

Everything I was touching turned to shadows, what is this!? I still couldn't feel my heart beat. My vision was still blurred. "Mom!?" I shouted, it was silence for a good minute making me think he really did something, "MOM-

"Felix? What're you doing out so…My god what happened?" She said and came running to me, "Mom…" I tried to hug her, but I remembered everything that was disappearing right before my eyes. "Wait! Don't touch me, something's wrong…" I whimpered. There was still no heart beat, "Mom…I can't feel my heart beating. I can't feel anything!" I screamed.

My mind finally catching up with what's happened. "What do you mean? Felix! What happened?" She asked urgently. I could hear the panic in her voice, "I met this lizard…He said some misleading things…Or…Just somethings to get under my skin…I don't know! Mom. I'm scared." I cried.

"They're already here?" She muttered. "They? What are you talking about?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing sweetie…"She said gently, her voice set my mind at ease. "Come here." She told me and opened her arms. I tried to go forward, "But…I can't…If I do then…" I didn't want to finish that thought. "It's okay. I'm here now." She said sweetly. My body moved on its own now. I closed my eyes and hugged, her. "I love you. And one more thing…There's a place I want you to go to…It's a Hotel, you can have fun there, make new friends your own age. Its called the Locus Hotel and Casino…"

"I will…" I sniffled, she went quiet. I don't get it…Did she do this to make me feel better? Or worse? I opened my eyes and saw no one in the room with me. I seriously don't get why she did this…Is it because she wanted me to learn how to control this godforsaken power? Or…Does she know we'll die sooner or later?

 ** _Europe_**

 ** _Italy, Rome. 1941, present day_**

I was only ten years old when I left my friends and lost my mother…But other people have worse than me. They definitely have it worse than me. As I was reaching for David's face, he looked terrified, and lost. Good. It's better for him to at least feel like that once in his life. I am now twenty five years old. I have never used this power much, mainly because I couldn't and I didn't actually know how to activate it.

I was close to his face, but then at our feet, water surrounded us. I looked at the sea son, there was this old looking bottle on his side, so he keeps water by him at all times, the water rose until it was past our heads, I stared at the boy, "What are you doing?"

* * *

 ** _Ashton Green, Son of Poseidon_**

My body acted on its own…I didn't do this. Water surrounded the two. The general…Or David and the dark prince. They stared at me, wondering what the hell I am doing to them. This isn't my fight…But, it's not their fight either. They don't have to fight. It has only been a few seconds, and they seemed to be fine, they weren't affected by the water, not one bit. The dark prince was breathing fine…Which was weird, considering he's not a son of Poseidon.

I get that I'm a bit younger than them, but do they have to give me that look? Like I'm just some annoying brat? "You…Don't- Can you two just get along for now? I'm in for the plan…" I stammered.

David looked disappointed. I just now realized he can't breathe under water. As soon as I released them, David started coughing, while the dark prince stood there completely dry, and unfazed by my sudden attack.

"Two against one…So you in? Or are you going to finish this war and die with everyone else?" the dark prince asked.

David growled, and looked at me like I was a nuisance. "You're both cowards! You can't hide from death forever!" I frowned and looked at the ground, "I wasn't…"

Was I really just going with him so I won't be killed? Why did I agree to go? The past three years have been hard, but what lies ahead might be even worse. "You never quit, do you?" The dark prince asked. David snarled, "I don't fear death like you two!"

"So you'd rather embrace it, then delay it?" I asked.

That question caught them both off guard, not sure why the dark prince was surprised. I mean he knows about death more than I do. David didn't say anything, which scared me. Was that not the right thing to ask?

* * *

 **This will be all for today, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
